


Leaping Before Looking

by Alisanne



Series: Leap of Faith [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt #14: A Leap of Faith.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt #14: A Leap of Faith. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Leaping Before Looking

~

“You’ve mail, Draco.” 

Looking up, Draco smiled at Frieda. “Me?” 

“Yes.” Handing it over, Frieda hummed. “The handwriting looks feminine.” 

Knowing how rumours could spread through the Preserve, Draco scanned the parchment. “It’s from Mother!” 

“Ah. She’s in France, no?” 

“She is.” Draco’d given up guessing how Frieda got her information. When he’d made his leap of faith all those years before, and agreed to move to Romania, he’d quickly discovered she knew everything about everyone there. 

Ripping open the letter, he read, his mouth falling open. 

“Everything all right?” Frieda asked. 

Draco, gobsmacked, shook his head. “I’ve no idea.” 

~

Later, Charlie found him outside. “You disappeared.” 

Draco sighed. “Sorry. I needed to…think.” 

Charlie moved closer. “Frieda said you got a letter.” 

Without a word, Draco handed it over. Charlie exhaled when he finished reading. “Wow.” 

“Yep.” 

“Are you okay with it?” 

Draco leaned against Charlie. “No idea. I want her happy, but—”

“But it’s difficult.” 

“Exactly.” 

Charlie hummed. “Have you told her about us?” 

Draco coughed. “I’ve…hinted.” 

“You need to Floo your mum. Her sending this letter’s a leap of faith. The least you can do is reciprocate.” 

Draco smiled. “How’d you get so wise?” 

“Taming _you_.” 

~

When Narcissa appeared in the Floo, Draco exhaled. “Mother.” 

“Draco!” 

Narcissa’s face lit up, and, feeling guilty he hadn’t Flooed recently, Draco smiled. “I got your letter.” 

“I hope it wasn't upsetting.” 

Draco coughed. “It was…surprising. Isn’t this sudden?” 

Narcissa sighed. “Alexander and I have been…socialising for months. At our age, you have to take these leaps of faith.” 

“Still. Marriage?” 

“As soon as your father signs the divorce papers.” Narcissa hesitated. “Have you…spoken with him?” 

“No.”

“Could you? For me?” 

Draco blinked. “It’s not my place.” 

“He’ll take it better from you.” 

“Mum!”

“Please?”

Draco groaned. 

~

When Draco got home later, Charlie was waiting. Taking one look at Draco’s face, however, he sighed. “That bad, hm?”

Shaking his head, Draco collapsed onto the sofa, lifting his legs onto Charlie’s lap. “Worse. She wants _me_ to get Father to sign the divorce papers.” 

“Bloody hell.” 

“Pretty much.” Groaning, Draco laid his head back and closed his eyes.

“So, what are you going to do?” Charlie asked. 

“No idea. Nothing tonight, that’s certain.” 

“Hm.” Charlie shifted, and within moments was straddling Draco. “ _Nothing_?” he purred.

Draco laughed softly, dragging him down. “Nothing involving my parents,” he clarified.

“Excellent.” 

~

“You approve of this?” Lucius looked far older than Draco remembered. “She’s…leaping before looking!”

Draco sighed. “My approval doesn’t matter, Father. This is Mother’s decision. And maybe it is a mistake, but it’s hers to make.” 

Lucius huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Finally, he nodded. “She deserves happiness, even if it’s not with me. I’ll sign the papers and owl them today.” 

Draco swallowed hard. “Are you all right? I can’t visit right now, but you could come here. You’ve never seen the Preserve—”

Lucius winked his nose. “Me? Outdoors? With…animals?”

Draco smiled. “Maybe another time.” 

~

“All this wedding talk’s made me think,” Charlie murmured that evening. 

Draco, having just caught his breath from their vigorous lovemaking, hummed. “About?” 

“Us getting married.” 

Draco went still. “Are you…asking?” 

“Maybe?” Charlie drew back, gazing into Draco’s face. “I consider it every few months, but we’re busy, so I shove it to the back of my mind. What would you say if I did ask?” 

“Perhaps you should take a leap of faith and ask,” Draco whispered. 

Charlie smiled. “All right. Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?” 

Draco didn’t hesitate. “Yes.” 

“Yes?” Charlie beamed. “Yes!”

Draco laughed. “Yes.”

~

“Married?” Narcissa blinked. “You and…the Weasley?” 

“You should call him Charlie,” Draco said. “He _will_ be your son-in-law, after all.” 

“I didn’t know you two were serious.”

Draco sighed.

Narcissa’s eyes narrowed. “I hope this isn’t your way of punishing me for accepting Alexander’s proposal.” 

“It isn’t.” Draco smiled. “I love him, Mother. He makes me happy.” 

Narcissa’s expression softened. “Very well. Congratulations, darling. Oh, and thank you for speaking to your father. I finally got the divorce papers.” 

Draco hummed. “Speaking of…could you talk to him about Charlie?” He smirked. “He’ll take it better from you.” 

“Draco!”

~


End file.
